La Vie En Rose
by Beautifully Falling
Summary: Renesmee nor Alec have ever really celebrated Valentine's Day, but they are going to spend their first one together. Follow in this one-shot, both character's POV as they describe creating a surprise for each other.


**"****_La Vie En Rose,_****" one of my most favorite love songs. And it is also the title of this new (rather loved yet kinda long) Valentine's Day Themed Reneslec one-shot. This was written at the request of my wonderful readers of ****_my Reneslec multi-chap titled Smoke and Roses._**** Please feel free to check it out.**

**Readers: this is on its own but in a way connected to Smoke And Roses. There are some changes I made to the characters (mainly Alec is 6ft and turned at 17) and some concepts that I created for my multichapter are seen here. Though you do not have to read Smoke and Roses (and I would love it if you newbies to my work did), you can probably read this and understand it just fine.**

**Please review this for me, check out Smoke and Roses and have a wonderful Valentine's Day!**

* * *

She was singing _Rhythm of Love_ by the Plain White T's while decorating the cottage. "My heart beats like a drum, a guitar string to be strung," she sang whilst hanging up pink paper hearts from the ceiling. "A _beautiful_ song to be sung," she sang beautifully while putting the flowers into vases. She was decorating her lovely home while listening to a playlist of love songs. Her job was to make sure the cottage screamed Valentine's Day and Love. She wanted there to be no doubt that the people inside loved and celebrated Valentine's Day. It was the most important job she had been given for a while.

Being part of the Volturi Guard in the last, Alec, her wonderful mate, had never celebrated Valentine's Day before. It was his first Valentine's Day and, in a way, the first _real_ Valentine's Day that she had ever celebrated. She had never acknowledged the holiday when she was younger, as her Valentine had always excluded her from their annual Valentine's Day ball. But this year, Renesmee would finally be celebrating Valentine's Day and she would be celebrating their first day of love together with her mate.

She had no idea where he was nor what he was doing, all she knew is that she missed him desperately. It must be the mate bond that made her feel that way. The attraction to him was caused by this bond but the love she felt for him was entirely of their own will.

Renesmee looked at her work of art, smiling at the great job she did in decorating their homey cottage into a home that looked like one that belonged in a Valentine's Day Hallmark movie. It all looked lovely. The only thing that would make the picture look better was having her in Alec's arms.

* * *

Alec was very nervous. He had no idea how this stupid holiday worked. _At all. _And though he knew Renesmee didn't expect anything special for Valentine's Day, he wanted to make the day special for her. He learned enough from being around the Cullen family that Valentine's Day was one of the biggest holidays in their family, though for some odd reason, Renesmee was always excluded from their activities and was often left home alone. It just made it seem more perfect that their first romantic holiday would be celebrated together. For this reason, he wanted to make sure she felt cherished and loved on the day that her family didn't make her feel these things.

The only thing was he didn't know how to do that. He didn't know a thing about Valentine's Day and he didn't want to ask Renesmee because that would ruin the surprise element. And he didn't exactly cherish the idea of asking a measly human for romance advice. But, at the moment, that seemed to be the only idea he had. He sighed and walked into a flower shop.

The human woman walked towards him when she heard the bell ring. As soon as she saw him her eyes lit up. Her eyes raked down his body and she unconsciously licked her lip. Though he had that treatment for several hundred years by women, he was very uncomfortable. The only woman he would ever love would be Renesmee. "What can I do for you today?" She tried to asked seductively.

He sighed sadly. "I'm trying to find all of the perfect gifts for my girlfriend." He watched as her face fell at the word girlfriend. "But I have no clue as to what to give her."

She smiled happily, though he didn't know exactly why. "I know the perfect thing!"

* * *

**A Week Earlier**

"Thanks," she smiled into the phone. "I love you too, Mom." She hung up the phone and set it down on the table. She felt arms slip around her waist and a breath tickle her ear. She giggled, knowing it was Alec. To Renesmee, Alec's arms were the only ones that would ever feel right around her and for this reason she could always tell if it was Alec whose arms were around her.

"What was that about, sweetums?" he asked sweetly. She giggled and blushed like mad. Renesmee loved it when he called her any pet name. It made her feel loved and special, the exact feelings Alec gave her and the ones she felt for Alec.

"My mother called to inquire about how we were," she said softly. He mumbled 'that's nice' before beginning to kiss her neck. "She also reminded me that next week is Valentine's Day." She felt him freeze and his lips stopped kissing her neck.

"Valentine's Day?"

"It's a holiday that my family and a lot of the world celebrate. It's about love and romance. Humans buy each other gifts for their loved ones. My family celebrates it especially." There was the ball that they had, and the party, and the dates they went on, and the Valentine's given, and countless other things her family did for the February holiday.

"Why can't I show love for you all year?" He frowned as he contemplated possible answers to his own question. She could see how it would seem this way to someone who's never heard of the holiday, much less celebrated it.

She looked into his gorgeous red eyes filled with both confusion and love. "You can, just like I do. But for a lot of people, Valentine's Day is a day where you buy gifts and you are more vocal and open with your love than you would be any other day. You don't love someone more on Valentine's Day. That's silly," she chuckled before leaning back into his arms. She frowned when she realized that she was leaving out consideration for his beliefs as well. Alec had never celebrated Valentine's Day to her knowledge and it never occurred to her that it would be out of choice. He might not be interested in celebrating Valentine's Day. "It's okay if you don't want to do anything for it this year."

He shook his head quickly. "No. If this is a holiday about love, then I want to celebrate it with you." Renesmee didn't acknowledge it, but she was beaming on the inside.

* * *

**Current time**

"Tanya, are you sure he will love this? He doesn't even eat human food," Renesmee asked worriedly into the phone. Tanya was on the other line giving her instructions on how to prepare a romantic dinner.

"Just listen, little vampire," Tanya exclaimed, causing Renesmee to smile. "He will love it, I assure you. Kate and Garrett have this meal at times." Renesmee's eyebrows shot up as she had not heard this before.

She was flitting about the kitchen, trying to prepare the perfect romantic dinner for Alec when he returned to her. She had received a text from him saying that he'd be home in about an hour, giving her the perfect amount of time to cook a meal for him. She was pretty sure she burnt the breadsticks and the potatoes were harder than she expected but overall, for her first time in the kitchen she was doing pretty good. She had watched her parents for seven years make food, surely she could do it herself now. She could only hope that this meal was vampire-friendly and that Alec would love it.

* * *

Alec looked at everything in his hands worriedly. "Isn't this too much? I mean, my love isn't too big on gifts." Renesmee hated to be spoiled as she insisted that he should be spending his money on things he liked and to not be worrying about her. He, of course, never listened and always bought her a small gift when traveling to a city. She would give him a disapproving look that was meant to tell him that she didn't want him to do this, though her eyes suggested that she was secretly happy that she was being spoiled for once in her life.

"Trust me, if she is anything like what you told me about her, she will love all of it," the very helpful sales-lady smiled encouragingly at him, then put a sly look on her face. With her flaming red hair, she much reminded him of a fox. "If this works at all, you two will be having a fun night." She then chuckled before bidding him goodbye and walking off.

Alec sighed and left the store with plenty of stuff in his hands for his darling. It was going to rain soon, he knew. It was Oregon, after all, and they couldn't even have a sunny Valentine's Day. Though, Renesmee's face would resemble a sunshine when she saw all that he got her. Her smile did light up his day and today would be even bright. He could only hope that Renesmee would love it all.

* * *

Renesmee was just lighting the last candle around the room when she heard the door open. She smiled, knowing it was Alec before she even looked. She could smell the delicious scent of musk and pure man, a scent that somehow intoxicated her, making her light-headed and delirious. Just the scent of Alec drove her nuts in the best way possible.

She turned around, preparing herself to look at him and yell, "Happy Valentine's Day Alec!" but she didn't. Her jaw hit the floor as she gasped at him in shock. She couldn't believe Alec went to so much trouble for _her._ In Alec's arms was a giant stuffed bear, a box of chocolates, at least three dozen roses (all red) and a book, though she couldn't see the title. She didn't expect even one of these much less all of them. She tried to speak, though she stuttered most of her words. "Alec, oh my god─I can't believe this─how can you have gotten all─why would you do such a thing─oh my god─I love you─Alec this is _perfect_─why would you do all of this for me."

Alec smiled, knowing that he had her in the palm of his hand at the moment. He walked over to her and cupped her cheek lightly. His voice was smooth and dark, just like chocolates which he just so happened to get her. "I am glad you like them, my sweet. I wanted to make your first Valentine's Day your best so I got you all of this." She blushed at the intensity in his gaze.

He led her over to all the gifts, which he had set gently on the ground earlier. He began to hand her the gifts as he spoke about. "A teddy bear, so you have someone to cuddle with if I am ever not there," he said as he handed her the large white bear. "Chocolates, because I know how much you love them and to remind you of how sweet you are to me." She blushed and smiled sweetly at him. "Three dozen red roses, because they signify eternal love, are the Valentine's Day flower, and as a small joke are the color of blood." She was delighted when she noticed that the roses had no thorns at all, as she could still bleed and feel pain. "And last but not least," her gaze shifted to the book that he had in his hands, "Romeo and Juliet, for two reasons. Firstly, because our backgrounds are similar to those in the story and secondly, because I know how much my darling loves it and how she wished to have a copy here at our home."

She couldn't believe the enormity of the surprise he gave her. It made her own seem mediocre and less important, though she still couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw his own surprise.

* * *

When he showed Renesmee her surprises, he was so happy to see the look of shock and delight he had placed upon her face. She loved it, he knew this. She loved every single aspect of it, and there was even more to it.

When he walked it, he first saw his love standing in a beautiful room. There were candles placed around the room, but other than that the lights were all off. Paper hearts were hanging from the ceiling, vases of red and pink flowers strewn around the room. The fire was lit and giving off both light a warmth. He heard soft, love music playing in the background. She had done a wonderful job decorating the place and he could practically feel the love she poured into it. The fact that it was done all for him made him glow.

She led him into the dining room where, to his confusion, a meal sat set for two. He looked at her questioningly. She just grinned at him and led him to his seat. He sat down, where a blood red steak, some potatoes, a breadstick, and a glass of blood sat waiting for him. "I know the meal and the decoration isn't much but─"

He cut her off. "Nonsense, you have done more than enough for me, my love."

She smiled at him and he melted. "I wanted to cook something that you could eat too. Tanya gave me the idea of making a very rare steak for you. You can't eat the potatoes or the breadstick but you can drink the blood and eat the steak. Apparently, vampires do it all the time."

He was astounded by the thought she put into the meal. He couldn't eat human food and she knew how he missed it, so she found a way for him to be able to eat it and still survive. It couldn't be more perfect. "And," she said as they were eating, "I have this letter for you. You can read it whenever you want. It's from Jane."

Jane. He missed his sister dearly. And yet, Renesmee had found a way to make that dream come true, too. "Renesmee, you may not think it, but you have given me the most perfect Valentine's Day I will ever have."

* * *

Dinner was over and the gifts were put into their respective places where they would be loved for many years to come. It was now just Alec and Renesmee. The lights were only the candles and no music was played, except for the rhythm of their heartbeats as one.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist and they stood there for many minutes, just hugging. "Alec?" Renesmee asked, not breaking her hold on him in the slightest.

"Yes, my love?" he asked in the most caring voice a man could ever have.

"I love you, more than you'll ever know," she said softly. "No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you," her words sounded much like her own mother's when speaking to her husbands, though Renesmee did not know this much.

"That is not true my love," he said, causing her to frown before he could even finish. "I love you just the same amount, if not more. I love you so much Renesmee, I am lucky to have you in my life." And with that, he broke his hold on her, upsetting them both. Before she could protest, he got down on one knee. "This is not a proposal, my darling, as I know you are not ready for that. But this ring is a promise ring and is a symbol of my undying love to you. Would you so kindly wear this as a promise of your affections?" he asked and she nodded speechlessly. He slipped the beautiful ring gracefully onto her small hand, where it fit perfectly and looked like it belong. He then gathered her back into his arms just as she was before.

He began to slightly sway with her in his arms and they slowly danced. Alec began to hum _La Vie En Rose_ as they danced in the candlelight. "Happy Valentine's Day," Renesmee murmured as she buried her head into his chest as they dance. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said back. Soon, he began to softly sing, serenading her with his soothing voice. And even as the candles died, they still danced into oblivion, where their love would take them to better heights and new places.

"_Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose. When you kiss me, heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose. When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart; a world where roses bloom. And when you speak, angels, sing from above. Everyday words seem to turn into love songs. Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be _la vie en rose….."

**And They Danced Into Oblivion**

* * *

**I am rather proud of my ending, and if you like it please tell me so! I would love to hear all feedback from my love readers!**

**Do you love it? I would love your feedback as reviews are love and it is the season of love!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


End file.
